Living With The Other Side
by SAO-FairyTail-SoulEater
Summary: This is about A Group of Angels who are forced to spend 100 days with demons, But love might blossom! I suck at summarys DX Couples: NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, JerZa, MiraLax, Wenro, Bicksanna, and ZerVis.-WARNING! There will be Language, Sex, and possible Rape. 16 Only
1. Intro

Intro

(A/N: Hello! This is a Story about The Fairy Tail Couple's as Angels or Demons. I will explain but the ships are: NaLu,GaLe,Gruvia,JeRza,MiraLax,Wenro,Bicksanna,and leave a nice Review and Enjoy! =D)

_{3__rd__ Person POV}_

In the past, A Group of Angels left Heaven to destroy the demons. Eventually, there were very few left and there was peace in the lands. Some of the Angels decided to stay on Earth and Built a Palace in the Sky. They chose a queen to Rule them. Her name was Mavis Vermillion. She was a kind and beautiful queen who loved her Subjects. 200 years later, The Last Demons chose a king named Zeref. He was a Leader who was Interested in Labor and Mental power. He was Handsome (yea he is cute) and Wise. While the Demons wanted war, he kept Peace.

150 Years later, A Girl was Born. She had Scarlet hair and a Beautiful Face. Her mother named her Erza and her nickname was "Scarlet". Her family couldn't take care of her so she was sent to an Orphanage. She met some girls named Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, and Lisanna. They became best friends and they all shared a Secret. Powers. They were Mage's. One day, a new Girl named Wendy Marvel came to the Orphanage. When the Girls got one Year older, a kind man named Makarov adopted them. He had a secret too. "Girls, I will take you to the Angel's Home" He said and they went with him.

3 years later, Lucy was 17, (P.S idk some of their ages so I made them up, Please Forgive me =/) Levy, 17. Juvia, 16. Erza, 19. Mira, 18. Lisanna, 17 and Wendy, 12. They all had white wings but none of them could fly well. Their Powers:

Lucy: Can Summon Zodiac's with her mind.

Levy: Can use a Pen to write anything.

Juvia: Controlled Water. Like a Queen of water.

Erza: Re-Quip and she is scary….

Wendy: Had a special Ability to summon Powers from a Sky Dragon

Mira: can use the spirits of Demons she defeated

Lisanna: Can Turn Half Animal

What these Girls didn't know, was that King Zeref had been Raising Boys.

Demon Boys

Natsu: Can Summon Powers of a Fire Dragon

Gajeel: Summon powers of an Iron Dragon

Gray: Can make anything with Ice

Jellal: Mysterious power…

Romeo: Can make Multi-Colored Flames

Bickslow: Can use Dolls and Eye power

Laxus: Has an Orb that gives him Lightning Dragon Powers

The King has an Idea. His first Evil one. He has been spying on the Angel Girls for a while now and Wants to have… _fun_.

His Plan is A Dark one that can't be avoided.

What is His Plan?

Find Out in the next Chapter!


	2. Zeref's Plan

Zeref's Plan

(Zeref's POV)

In the Demon Realm….

"Hey, Ice Bastard! Put some Clothes on!" Natsu Yelled and Gray looked down. "Shit!" He yelled and Ran to put some clothes on. Honestly those boys... Oh well. They are Young Demons so they are supposed to be a bit Rash and Naïve. But I have more important matters to discuss with them. "EVERYONE!" I yelled and the Room went Quiet. My entire Trainee's Ran in in Order. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Romeo, Bickslow, and Laxus. They haven't seen much of the outside world beyond the boundary but my tone must have hinted that I was going to let them out.

"Our Enemy is the Angel race, and I have a plan to defeat the queen." I said with an evil smirk. They shifted and looked awkward. Ok, so they aren't hooked on killing Angels so I will have to convince them another way. "Queen Mavis has 7 Students, about your age. They are Girls and They Can't fly well. You will all live in a house with them for 100 days." I said. I got responded by Gasps and Jaw drops. "WHAA?" Laxus yelled and I nodded.

"You will get the Girls to fall in love with you, then when they trust you ask to see the Angel Realm. Once they say yes, let me know Via Demon Link. Then I will follow your scent and Kill the Queen." I said and they looked Horrified. Where did I go wrong with them?

"That is so wrong! Even if we are enemy's we should try to keep the peace." Gray said and Romeo nodded. "Oi! Zeref! How can the girls fall in love anyway? They would hate us!" Natsu said. That is true but I had an Idea. I pressed a Button on a Random Remote and A Screen 'Popped!' up. There was static for a bit. Hey we are in the Demon Realm. Cable TV and Spy cams need a bit to turn on.

After A while the Screen showed footage of the Angel Realm. I zoomed in on a Cloud, Angels Live on clouds, and I used the Joystick like a video game and moved the camera. "This Camera shows live feed. Natsu! This girl is about your age, so I chose her." I moved them came next to a window. There was a Beautiful blonde Brushing her hair and talking to a snowman...dog... Thing. But she was half naked. All the Guys Got Nose bleeds and Natsu passed out...

"Gray! This Girl is shy but might open up to you!" The Cam moved to a small Apartment where a Blue haired Girl was singing and watering her flowers. Gray looked at her and was quiet... then passed out.

"Gajeel! There is a Girl who is small but she is the type who looks for Tough Guys to protect her." I zoomed in on a Girl's dorm and there was a Small Bluenette Stacking books. Sadly, my lack of moving a spy cam made it under her and you could see her Lacy Panties. Gajeel's face turned red and he fell to the floor in a white heap…

"Jellal! The Girl I selected for you is VERY scary, but kind of Girly so since you are the Oldest you get her." I said and he nodded. The Camera flew to a different dorm and showed the Red Haired Angel. She was getting dressed in armor and Jellal spewed his coke he was drinking. "t-that's Erza Scarlet!" He yelled. We all had Legends about her and she was a common Horror Story Character in the Realm. He ran out of the room and I heard 'oomph!' as he fell down. So far, not so good.

"Err, Laxus! I chose the Angel Realm's Pinup Model Mirajane Strauss! She has not had a boyfriend yet but you seem Calmer than most boys so you are best." I Maneuvered the Camera to a small house. "Oh Bickslow, Her Sister is your Target." Inside the House, Was Mira and Her Sister Lisanna. They were talking to a boy who looked like them and was screaming "A Real MAN does not admit his Love!" He yelled and they giggled. Bickslow nodded and Laxus looked away.

"Romeo! You are young, promising! However, Your Target is Young too so be nice to her!" I finally showed him the Apartment of Wendy Marvel. She was a cute one, and Romeo obviously liked her. She was putting her Hair up in Pigtails and Brushing the Fur of an Exceed.

"Boys! Those are your Targets! Now I must be off. I will Approach the Queen with my plan. I will tell her that I want peace and this plan is to make you stop fighting but you know the real reason! Now go get yourselves Cleaned up! If this Works in three days, you will be in a house I prepared!"

Lucy's POV

I was getting ready today when I heard something. I looked out the window but saw nothing, Huh. "Plue! I have to go to see the queen today! Be a good doggie!" I said cheerfully and left the house. The angel jerk, Sting was flirting with Yukino but I'm glad that she likes him. Loke, my spirit Friend was talking to Aries and she blushed. I passed the Strauss family and Saw Elfman give Evergreen some flowers! I ship them. I was a solo girl but I liked Romance Novels. My Friends Saw me and clumsily, flew over to me. We got our Wings a week ago and we sucked at flying. "Ohaio, Lucy!" Erza said and I waved. "Ohaio!" We walked toward Queen Mavis' Palace and went inside. We were rarely summoned so we dressed up nice. All the Other Girls Levy, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna and Me and Erza Walked to the Throne Room. The Beautiful Queen looked Concerned.

"Hello Girls. I will cut to the Chase. For 100 days you will live with Demon Kings Zeref's Sons for Peace."

1…2…3

"WHAAAA?"


	3. The Awkward Meet

The Awkward Meeting

[Levy's POV]

Is the Queen out of her mind? "What? Why us?" I yelled and the Queen's soft eyes gazed into mine. "The Demon Zeref has 7 sons. They are about the age of you." She said and I felt my heart stop. "So you want us to spend 100 days with Demon's that could kill us?" Erza asked. Wendy Looked Scared and hopped on Mira's back. Lisanna looked nervous and Lucy hadn't moved. I felt a 'tick' inside. The queen wouldn't do this unless she knew we would be safe. "V-very well! I will go!" I said, trying to sound confident. Lucy finally snapped into reality. "I will go if Levy is going." Erza looked deep in thought while Lisanna and Mira whispered to each other. Finally Wendy Hopped of Mira's back. "IM Going" then Erza said that she was going. Finally the Strauss siblings nodded.

"You leave in three days"

3 days Later

I looked at the map we had. I wore an Orange Dress with sleeves that weren't attached. Erza had a Casual White Blouse with a Blue bow and skirt. Lucy had a Cutoff white top with a heart in the middle, a miniskirt, boots and Sleeves like mean. For some reason she carried a Whip. Juvia was wearing a Blue Dress with boots and some kind of hat. Wendy had a White Frilly outfit on with Cat ears and she looked adorable! Mira had her usual Maroon Dress and Lisanna had a pink t-shirt and Jeans. "All Right! I will guide you and remember what the queen said!" Erza announced and I flashed back

{Flashback}

We were leaving the throne Room when the queen yelled "Girls!" We stopped and turned around to face her. "Sorry but there are Rules. You can't run away, there is a barrier. You can fly, your wings will disappear when you leave here and you can't fight them. Erza I'm looking at you, and I have these." She held up a crystal Necklace. "They are clear which means you are pure. If they turn black, you were raped and if they turn Pink then you willingly gave up your innocence." I looked in horror at the necklace. She threw it in the air and 6 more appeared. One flew to every girl and landed on our necks.

{flashback over}

Our wings had disappeared as soon as we left the palace. We were walking to the woods on a small path, when we passed through an Energy Wall. No doubt the Barrier. "We are Close. No killing, Erza I'm looking at you" Lucy said and Erza put the Sword away. We wandered about 200 feet and there it was.

It was a wooden house, with a second floor. The windows were open and we could smell Jasmine from Trees Nearby. There was a twig snap and our Heads turned in that direction. 7 boys Emerged from the woods. I felt my legs start to shake. They looked tough except for the one about Wendy's age. But one with Piercings kept looking at me. I felt Self- conscious and looked at the Other Girls. Lucy had a welcoming smile on her face and Erza was glaring at them. Mira waved and Lisanna just stood there. Juvia had hearts in her eyes, as she looked at a Raven Haired guy with no shirt. Wendy looked Scared so I grabbed her hand.

"Hello!" Lucy said, breaking the awkward silence." One of the Boys with Salmon hair and a scarf stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Natsu." They shook hands and some tall guy with blonde hair cleared his throat. Natsu looked at him them went back to them.

"I'm Natsu Everyone! This is Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Bickslow, and Romeo!" He pointed to everyone as he said their name. I stepped forward and said "Nice to meet you! I'm Levy and this is Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Wendy!" They waved and the boys came over to us and picked up our bags. "Arigato!" Mira said and we walked inside the house.

The walls had Peach colored wallpaper and the floor was cedar. There was a Kitchen, Dining room, and Living room with no TV. We walked upstairs to a big hallway. There were lots of doors and they each had a name on them. The Boys Carried the bags to the Girls rooms then went to their own. I went inside my Room and the boy, Gajeel, set my bags down. "Damn, what's in these?" He asked and I smiled a bit. "Books" "well, Shrimp, Why do ya need so many?" he asked and I felt like exploding. "MY NAME IS LEVY!" I said and he made a small "Gihee" Noise and left the room. Ok so this was getting weird, maybe I shouldn't have come.

(Lucy's POV)

Ok so after this the Demon Lord will sign a Treaty with the Queen showing that there can be peace. I thought as I decorated my room. I didn't want to jump ahead of myself but that Natsu guy was kind of cute. I heard Levy next door yell, "MY NAME IS LEVY!" and I heard her door close. I went downstairs and started to cook some Homemade Ramen. After a bit, it was almost ready when I heard a voice behind me say "That Smells good!" I was startled and hit him with my spoon. I saw Natsu fall to the floor with a bump on his head. "Gomen! Gomen!" I said and helped him up. He laughed to my surprise. "That's ok. I shouldn't have startled you." We both Laughed. Then I noticed a red tattoo on his arm. "Natsu? What's that mark?" I asked and he looked at it. "It shows that we are on this peace mission. Look at your hand." I looked and there it was. A Pink mark just like his. "We all have it? Cool!" I said. Then I heard Wendy talking to someone. I peeked around the Corner and she was talking to Romeo. They were smiling. I went back to the kitchen. "Is Romeo your Brother?" I asked Natsu and she shook his head. "No But I treat him like one." I smiled at his comment and went back to cooking.

That Night I felt... watched. As if someone was watching us. We all sat in the Living room by the fire place and told each other about our lives. The Boys told jokes and at one point Natsu and Gray started fighting but Erza bashed their heads together and they passed out. We cracked up and Jellal looked frightened. It was a better night than I had expected and nothing could ruin it. Or so I thought.

Little did I know, outside in the Forest, someone was watching us, and they were not friendly.

(Wendy's POV)

I had played all day with Romeo and we went outside for a while. That night, I snuggled in my bed With Charla. The queen let me take her. (Charla is a normal cat with wings. She can't talk or see the future.) I was dozing when there was a 'Crash!' and a Scream. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Lucy was on the floor with broken glass all around her. Natsu burst downstairs and helped her up. "What happened?" He demanded and she slowly answered. "T-there was some guy out the window. He had a knife and he threw it at the window." Natsu looked outside and sniffed the air. Wait, does he have powers like me? "Natsu-San?" I asked and He looked at me. "Yes Wendy?" "Um... Do you have Dragon Abilities?"

Silence

"Yes..." he said and I jumped. "So do I! Let's follow this Guy's scent!" I said and he grinned

We traced the scent until it reached the Barrier. When we returned home Lucy had cleaned up the glass. We went to bed, but locked our doors.

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I felt heat. I looked over my shoulder and Natsu was in my bed! I checked my necklace and it was still clear. Good. I decided to let him stay there and I fell asleep in his arms.

(Nalu!)


	4. Erza is Targeted!

Targeted

{Hello My fans! In a few days I will have to go away for a bit but I will make a long update when I return! Here is the Next Chapter}

(Erza's POV)

When I woke up, I got a shower and Changed into a Black top and White Capri's. I went downstairs where Wendy was playing Checkers with Laxus and she was winning. Gray was Typing on a Phone and Juvia was stalking him. I still was Cautious because they were our #1 Enemy's but these guys aren't so bad. I started to make Pancakes and heard Mira yell "Oh my gosh!" All of the people downstairs ran to her and my jaw dropped. She had gone to wake up Lucy and Natsu was in her bed! Wendy looked Shocked and Mira was creepily taking pictures…

I summoned a Sword and felt my Anger Spark. I walked to the bed and yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Natsu's eyes shot open and he fell off the bed and ran against the wall. Lucy groggily sat up and wiped her eyes. "Good Morning." She said casually and then noticed my sword. "Erza! No killing!" she said but then I pointed at Natsu. "This Pervert was in your bed!" I yelled and Natsu shrunk into a ball. Lucy hopped up and shook her head. "It's not like that! Last night I was attacked and Natsu was sitting on my bed to watch me and he fell asleep! I let him stay!" She said quickly before I stabbed him.

"You were attacked?"

"Hai"

I put the sword away and Glared at Natsu. "Lay a hand on her and I will cut it off." He got the message and ran to his room. I noticed some people were asleep so I woke up Levy, then I walked to Jellal's Room. I knocked on his door but no Response. "Jellal? I'm coming in." the door slowly opened and I walked inside. There was a note on his bed.

'There is a Lake Nearby. In front of the Barrier. Went to take a bath-Jellal'

I sighed and went downstairs. Laxus and Wendy continued their Checker Game with Wendy kicking his ass. I finished the pancakes and made bacon. "Breakfast!" I yelled and Natsu ran out of nowhere and started to stuff his face. I grabbed a Frying Pan and smacked him. There was a 'bang!' and He fell to the floor. "Ladies First." I said and the Girls walked in. I served the food and then I went to get Jellal. There was an old footpath I followed and reached a beautiful waterfall. Jellal was in a swimsuit and he was playing with a Pixie (They are Rare but they live near the house) I cleared my Throat and he noticed me. "Hi-hi Erza!" he Stuttered. I went to the edge and looked at the Pixie. She waved, Mumbled something then flew away. I took in the beautiful Scenery, The waterfall, the mist, Jellal without a shirt, Flowers, Clouds. Wait what? I felt a blush creep on my face when a wall of water came toward me. "Re-Quip! Sea Empress Armor!" I changed and sliced the water in half. Jellal looked stunned and scared. I changed back into my black top and capris and I smirked. "If you want me to get in, just tell me." I said and he smiled. "Fine then Erza, Come on in!"

I re-quipped into my Legendary Swimsuit (he he) and Jumped in. Jellal's face turned red and I splashed him. "Oh no you didn't!"

We played for a bit and he dunked me. I came out of the water, laughing and collapsed on the bank. He laid down next to me. We were talking when I felt a Presence Nearby. I stood up and Yelled "Who is here?"

~Silence then an Evil Laugh~

"Titania, you did well sensing my presence." The Voice said. "Re-Quip! Black Wing Armor!" I changed and pointed my sword toward the voice. Jellal had a look of confusion as if he knew the voice.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked and the Voice laughed. "My my! The second day and you two lovebirds are playing!" The voice howled with Laughter. I felt my temperature rise and attacked a bush. The leaves were cut off and no one was there. Jellal looked around then screamed "Erza!" I felt blinding pain in my back and collapsed on my knees. I saw tinted red and I coughed out blood. In my thigh, there was an Arrow of darkness. It sapped my strength and I screamed in pain. Jellal picked me up bridal style and ran to the house.

He burst in the door and everyone stood up. "Where's Wendy?" he said and she ran downstairs. She started healing me while Jellal locked the doors and Window's. After a few minutes I felt better and stood up. "Jellal, who was that?" I asked and his face paled.

"That was Zeref, Lord of the Demons and I think he is after one of the Girls"

CLIFFHANGER! XD XD I will update tomorrow so you can know then why he is targeting one of them. The next chapter is gonna be Fucked Up so be prepared for some weird Shit.

This Book is going to be 30 Chapters, I'm hoping.

-Rose Chan


	5. Mira is AWESOME

Wendy the PRINCESS?! And Movie "date"

Hello Fellow Otaku's! I'm back for a few days! so this chapter is dedicated to: Mikasa-Chan! Thanks for that review! it made my day! ^-^

Natsu's POV

Wait, why did Zeref send us here then target one of us? Erza looked like she wanted to Strangle every one of us demon's twice. Then stab us. Then throw us off a cliff and, well you get it. "That Bastard..." Bickslow said. Wendy was pale and I notced... Romeo was, was.. was.. Holding her hand! What the FrickenFracken hell? Does he- "Why would he target us unless.. You set us up!" Lisanna yelled and the Girls backed away.

It felt like a stab to the heart, the Look of pure betrayal in Lucy's eyes as she scooted back. Jellal mumbled to himself and I caught the words "Erza..Pretty...im an idiot.." GAH! Were all these Idiots lovestruck? Gross. "Well this Sucks." Gajeel summed up in those words. We all Sweatdropped and Laxus facepalmed.

Jellal's POV

DAMN IT! Just when I started to think Erza was cool and pretty and not so Trigger Happy THIS happens! Why would Zeref do this? Unless something is his Freaky perverted planchanged.. I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Romeo walked in and flopped on my bed. "Get Comfy.." I said Sarcasticaly and he glared. "Thanks". I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. "Whats on your mind Romeo?" I asked andhe sighed. "I never wanted to be here but when Zeref made us come I panicked. I was too scared to say no but Im worried. It's the Second night and he attacked two of us. I.. think I like Wendy." he said and I was quiet for a minute. "I know how you feel. I didn't want to trick them but now I want to save them. and if you like Wendy then Good for you." He smiled and left the room. I stared at the roof and suddenly got an idea.

Mirajane (AKA the Matchmaker xD) POV

I was looking at my NaLu pics when I had an Idea. I went into the hallway and ran smack into Jellal. LIterally. I started to fall backwards and instead of falling into the floor I felt warm, muscles. I looked over my shoulder and Laxus had caught me. "A-arigato!" I squeaked and Pushed Jellal into my Room. "Movie, we were both thinking right?" I said and he nodded.I felt an Evil feeling inside and said "Lets watch Divergant." He nodded and left the room. I cackled and txted the girls what to wear... HAHAHAHA!

Zeref's POV

CRAP CRAP CRAPCRAPCRAP! I did some Research on the Wendy chick and she is the Angel Princess! (ok here is the fucked up weird shit)

Which means if I took her Virginity I would gain ultimate power!

(Don't leave please! It gets better I swear! 0-0)

I have to figure out how to nab her then.. Well I guess Rape her, unless she thinks im Incredibly Sexy (XD XD XD)

Erza's POV

I don't know why but Mira told me to wear blue. I walked into the hall and just about Screamed.

Lucy was Amity. She had a Red Miniskirt with a Yellow Tanktop and Yellow heels.

Levy is Dauntless. She has a Black Leather jacket with ripped punk tights. She has tall boots and A fake nose piercing and a black headband.

I am Erudite, I have a Baby-blue Top with a blue jacket and blue pencil skirt.

Juvia is Candor, She has a White Summer dress and silver jacket with a silver flower in her hair.

Wendy is Abnegation and she had a Light grey Lacy Dress with a dark grey bow and flip flops.

Poor Lisanna was Divergent. She had all the colors and looked like a walking rainbow.

Mira had her normal Maroon dress and I realized what she did.

ALL THE BOYS HAD OUTFITS LIKE OURS!

Natsu had Yellow Pants and a read t-shirt with his Scarf that's always present.

Jellal had a professional light blue suit with fake glasses like mine. I started to blush fiercly and Mira grinned.

Gray had White jeans and an open Silver jacket and was staring straight at Juvia with his mouth open.

Romeo had grey pants and a light grey t-shirt. His face was the color of a tomato as he looked at wendy.

Gajeel was Dauntless and he looked Scarier than usual. He had a black Leather jacket with punk boots and black jeans and a black bandana in his hair.

Gajeel was staring at Levy, Not blinking, Just staring. "W-what?" she stuttered and he snapped into gaveher a Natsu-like grin and said "Nothing, I just thought you looked hot in black" Mira squealed and Literally did a backflip. Levy turned the color of my hair and said "Yhank Tou- I mean THank you"

Jellal was still looking at me and I felt like Killing Mira.

(AFter the movie)

I was in the Living room, alone and Jellal walked in. "Sorry about the BItch Queen MIrajane." I said and he smiled.

"Its fine. You looked good." By then he was on the couch next to me and I felt myself lean forward. He did to and after a second, Our LIps touched. I thought I was going to explode as we didn't move, just kissed.

I deepened the kiss and soon he was on his knees, above me as we Made out. I realized where this was going and pushed him off me. I ran to my room, locked my door, and flopped on my bed until I fell asleep.


	6. SOrry, Its SHort :(

Problems with Lisanna and Makarov the...Pizza guy?

~Lisanna's POV~

After Divergent I quickly changed. Damn Mira-nee! She was trying to set me up with that dude in the Mask! He seemed nice but I prefer...Natsu. Although that blonde whore is in my way. Woah! Why did I think that? I facepalmed and shook my head. We were friends! but I felt like beating the living shit out of her.

Suddenly, The room went dark, there were screaming sounds in my head. I collapsed to the ground, clutching my head. A cold, deep voice boomed an ancient language that I somehow understood! "So..You want Natsu? He was always a worthless child but I can give him to you.. For a price." The voice said and I smiled.

"What's the plan?"

~-=+=-~Laxus POV~-=+=-~

I was sitting outside, thinking when Mira walked out of the house. The sun was setting with Shades of gold and pale pink as it dipped down into the sky. The warm breeze ruffled my coat and a few leaves got blown in the wind. It was calming and I resisted the urge to was looking at a tall tree and she suddenly spoke. "You were supposed to be an Angel." she said and I was quiet.

1..2..3

I burst out laughing and fell off the chair I was sitting on. Once I was done, I noticed and Evil Aura surrounding her. I cautiously took a step back and the Aura faded. "I'm not kidding, Ivan was an Angel who left your Grandpa in the realm and he turned dark. Because of that you were born a demon. I don't understand it but-" She was interrupted by a Black Shadow. It grabbed her ankle and she fell down. It started to pull her away while she was flailing and screaming. I ran to help her but suddenly the Demon Aura was back.

Her eyes turned red, Like a vortex made of fresh blood. A black wisp of smoke surrounded her and she suddenly started to float in the air. I saw a red magic circle Appear on her chest and she Fiercely yelled, "Take Over! Satan Soul!" There was a crash of thunder and mist appeared. When it faded, where Mira had been, was a demon.

I knew it was her though. Her hand glowed with power and she sent a beam of energy toward the Shadow. There was an explosion, and when the dust cleared, Stood Aoi.

Aoi is from the Demon Realm. She is about 14, has Blue hair and is one of the best Bounty Hunters we have. Her Emerald eyes Bored into my soul. We all knew she had a crush on Gajeel but he didn't know. Her Pet shadow, Rei, Snarled at me.

Mira, Turned Human and dropped to the ground. It would have been cool but she fell on me and I could see right up her dress... She kicked me and then fell off screaming "Why did you look, ya damn Pervert?" I rolled my eyes and Focused back on Aoi. "What are you doing here, Aoi?" "None ya beeswax, Rookie. Was that your girlfriend? No wait, She is WAY outta your league." I grit my teeth and spat at her foot.

"Go away Aoi before I get your _Gajeel-Sama." _ She paled and lept away.

I looked at smiled "What's for Dinner?"

! #$ Makarov POV $# !

I had to see the Girls. They were my Family and I loved them. I disguised as a pizza guy and bought a Marco's Pizza (BTW Marco's is AWESOME) Then I followed a Map to a trail and I saw Mavis there!

"Mavis! My Queen!" I bowed down and She looked at me. "The Balance is off.." She muttered and I scratched my head. "Well there are 7 girls and 7 boys." I said but she shook her head. "Someone has turned and it is.. Lisanna. And Natsu loves h-"

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGAR!


End file.
